Shall We Brawl?
by doy.doy
Summary: The Rikkaidai regulars decide to play a certain video game at Kirihara's house.


**Disclaimer (for the first time I actually remembered to put one!): As well as the Prince of Tennis, I don't own Monopoly or Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

I apologize to all Pit fans in advance, but his "haiyayaya!"-ing really gets on my nerves. I'm sorry! xD  


* * *

"Man, I'm bored," said Marui, yawning as he sat down at on a couch.

"Yeah, I'm bored too," said Niou, agreeing. "Hey brat, you should know that when you invite people over, you're supposed to keep them entertained."

Yes, the Rikkaidai tennis team regulars were invited to Kirihara's house just for fun. This made Yukimura happy because of more team bonding.

"Well, too bad!" snapped Kirihara. "It's not my fault that you kept on winning all of the board games we played!"

"What can I say, I'm a trickster. I have my ways." Niou smirked. "It's not your fault that you were the first to get bankrupt in Monopoly."

"For both times we played," added Marui.

"Buchou, help me!" whined Kirihara.

Yukimura smiled. "Well, didn't one of your classmates lend you a Wii game?"

BING! A lightbulb appeared on top of Kirihara's head. "Yeah! I unlocked all of the stages and characters and everything!" he said, beaming.

"What is thie game?" asked Jackal.

"It's Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii!" replied Kirihara. "I'll set it up right now!"

oOoOoOoOo

A few moments later, the Super Smash Bros. Brawl menu was on Kirihara's TV screen. "Hey, Marui-senpai, Niou-senpai, I am so beating you guys in this! I've been training night and day for the past week!" said Kirihara, looking proud.

Sanada cleared his throat. "What about tennis?" he asked.

Kirihara shrunk. "Eheh, I've been training for that too," he said, hoping that his dear fukubuchou wouldn't erupt. "It's just that if I'm not playing tennis them I'm playing this!"

"Then what about your studies?" questioned Yanagi and Yagyuu in unison.

Kirihara giggled nervously. He didn't bother to answer the question. "L-Let's just start the game. But the first game will be me, Marui-senpai, and Niou-senpai!" he declared.

"Sounds fine to me, I don't mind completely owning you once more," said Niou.

"I almost feel sorry for the brat, he's gonna have to suffer so many losses today," said Marui, smirking.

"Just you wait! I'll definitely crush you!" With that, Kirihara licked his lips. Jackal prayed that Kirihara wouldn't go into Devil mode.

That's when everybody noticed the character Kirihara had chosen. "...Peach?" asked Marui, barely holding in his laughter.

"HEY! Women in dresses can totally own, you know!"

"Dude, her most powerful move is her butt," stated Niou.

"And plus, you just said 'totally'," added Marui.

"Too bad!" yelled Kirihara. "Hurry up and pick your characters!"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to explode like that!"

With that, the battle began; with Kirihara playing as Peach, Niou playing as Ike, and Marui playing as Samus.

oOoOoOoOo

Of course, the battle ended with Kirihara losing. Excluding him, the game was close, with Niou and Marui entering Sudden Death. Niou won when a bob-omb had been dropped on Samus. "You barely won!" whined Marui. "Why did the bob-omb decide to fall on me instead of you!"

"You let your guard down," explained Niou, while pretending to push his non-existent glasses up.

"Stop copying that Seigaku buchou!" whined Kirihara. "And Marui-senpai, be glad that you didn't end up last!"

"With a score of -15, might I add," said Yanagi.

"Yeah, like that makes me feel any better!"

"For the next game, may I play?" asked Yukimura. "To be honest, I have never played this game, but it looks fun after what I've seen."

"Oh, sure, you can play, Yukimura-buchou," replied Kirihara. "I'll teach you how to play!"

"No, I think I'll be fine, Renji was teaching me all about the game while you three were playing."

"Oh." Kirihara looked sad because he thought that he would actually be able to feel superior to one of the Rikkaidai Three Demons.

"Let's just start playing already!" whined Marui.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Marui-senpai."

oOoOoOoOo

"What..." started Niou, completely in shock.

"Just..." added Marui, eyes wide.

"HAPPENED!" screamed Kirihara.

Yanagi continued writing in his notebook as he said, "Seiichi, I was thinking that you would have chosen Pit."

"Me too," added Jackal.

"I would have, but even though I haven't played the game before today, I have seen videos of gameplay," explained Yukimura. "Pit is just an annoying spammer that loves repeating the same, annoying 'haiyayaya!'s. I would never play as him. And anyways, Zelda is much more elegant than him."

"You are always defying my data, Seiichi..."

"SENPAI-TACHI! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" yelled Kirihara once more.

"You were put into a state of yips, alongside Niou and Marui," explained Yanagi. "Because of that, Seiichi won with a score of +25."

"Who knew that Yukimura was able to force his opponents into a state of yips while just playing video games..." muttered Sanada. He was then given another reason to truly fear Rikkaidai's Child of God.

"I'm kind of glad that Yukimura didn't play any of the board games with us," whispered Marui. Niou nodded.

"Saa, let's play another round," said Yukimura.

Kirihara, Marui, and Niou flinched. "S-Sure, but this time, Jackal, Yagyuu and Sanada will play!" said Marui hastily.

"What!" demanded Sanada.

"I guess I'll just collecting more data, then," muttered Yanagi to himself.

"I refuse to play in such short notice!" said Sanada. Inside, he was scared because he was absolutely clueless about the game and because Yukimura would just own everyone again. AGAIN.

"No, Genichirou, you're playing," said Yukimura sweetly. Maybe a little too sweetly for Sanada.

oOoOoOoOo

"Seiichi as Zelda, Genichirou as Ganondorf, Yagyuu as Marth, Jackal as Luigi," muttered Yanagi, while writing in his notebook. "Winner: Seiichi, score: +29. My predictions were correct."

"Once again, Yukimura-buchou wins," said Kirihara. "Fukubuchou, why did you keep on self destructing?"

"T-Tarundoru..." said Sanada, looking SLIGHTLY embarrassed. "I-It was my first time playing this game..."

"But the game before was buchou's first game, and yet he completely owned everyone!"

"Akaya," said Marui. "Remember that the people you're talking about are Sanada and Yukimura..."

"TARUNDORU!" yelled Sanada, causing the whole house to shake.

"Hey, Hiro, you were pretty good," said Niou, elbowing Yagyuu.

"T-Thank you, Niou-kun," replied Yagyuu, as he pushed his glasses up. He didn't want the world to know just how often he played the game at home.

"Hi-5 for Fire Emblem characters!"

"Indeed, hi-5."

As Niou and Yagyuu hi-fived each other, Marui asked, "Hey, Yukimura? Why didn't you use your yips technique for that game you just played?"

"Saa... I just felt like being nice to them, since I was assuming that they didn't play very often..." replied Yukimura.

Kirihara gasped. Yukimura NEVER went easy on anyone in anything. Especially in tennis. He knew from experience. "W-Well, since almost everyone is basically dead from all that, why don't we do something else?" he asked nervously.

"Sure..."

With that, everyone learned to never play a game with Yukimura again.  


* * *

**Of course, they would still be forced to play tennis with him ocassionally. xD Sorry about the ending, I couldn't really think of one.**

Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
